Not a hooker
by Stories with a term
Summary: Al is wet and cold, and sick of being thought of as a hooker. And then there's that blonde guy, offering him a ride home. Maybe his luck just turned around for the better? 1p/2p Americest. Originally on Tumblr as a submission. Rated T for swearing. No smut, sorta fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: So, this was a submission on tumblr for someone, and so to keep my account semi-active I decided to upload it here. Sorry I disappeared off the radar! I was really busy. But anyways, 1p/2p Americest. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing, and that's about it.**

He was so damn tired. How long had he been standing outside this hotel, waiting for someone or a taxi to take him home? God only knows. Al was tired, wet and cold. He felt sick and just wanted to go home. Why had he let his friends convince him to come drinking? He just _knew_ Francis would ditch later to go to Arthur, and that Matt would go looking for his boyfriend. And so here he was now, standing under minimal shelter after running quickly. It had just started down pouring suddenly, putting even more of a damper on his night out. He felt like crap already, and now he just wanted to cry. But no. Al didn't cry. Under no circumstances would he cry! As he chanted that to himself, a car pulled up in front of him. Al looked expectantly at it, and stood up straighter from his slump. The window rolled down, and a shady looking man leaned out it. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, messy blonde hair and harsh purple eyes. Al saw he had tattoos on his knuckles, and that was his first sign he was bad news.

"You. How much you goin' for?" The blonde's voice was accented heavily with a German accent. Behind him, Al could see a flurry of white hair, and a quick point of a knife. Al snapped out of his attention on the background, and glared at the blonde.

"I am _not_ for sale. I need a ride home jerk." Al said, flipping him off. The blonde rolled his eyes, and got back into his car, rolling up his window. Al noted that the window was heavily tinted, maybe even illegally so. But well, he wasn't one to talk. Especially with him being a rule breaker and all, and as his friends called him 'Master of Sass.' He was always snarky and sassy towards everyone, even authority figures, which normally landed him in a ton of shit. Al watched the car disappear, and sighed to himself. That was the third time he'd been asked to be paid for. He was _not_ a god damn hooker. Sure, he might be easy and a little slutty but no way in hell was he a hooker. The first time he got asked, was by this little boy holding tightly onto his mummy, asking him if he was a hooker with wide open eyes, which quite frankly, alarmed Al. The second was a wheezy and sleazy looking old man with bad B.O. And there, speeding up the hill was his third ask. He was really lucky he didn't get in. By the looks of that glimpse of that knife, the tattoos and the darkly tinted windows, he felt like he wouldn't have lived if he'd even _pretended_ he was one.

"Um, are you ok?" Al looked to his left, to find what some people would call a doppelganger. He looked like Al, except his wayward cowlick was facing up, and his hair was Al's natural colour. Blonde. Suntanned, gorgeous and baby blue eyed was this guy, and he _just_ tickled Al's senses like the most glorious smell _ever_. He had this air of innocence about him, and maybe a hint of naivety mixed in. Al could just launch himself at this yummy guy, and just smother him in love. But no, he wasn't going to. This might be his only way home.

"Ah no? Do I _look_ like I am fine? I am cold, wet and frankly, I think I am developing another cold." Al snapped, sounding harsher then he intended to. He was supposed to sound seductive and sexy but now he just sounded like a cranky old man.

"Um… No. Do… you need a ride home?" The blonde guy asked, rubbing his neck absently. Al sighed heavily, and slumped over smiling goofily.

"Hell yeah I do man! Thank _you_." He drawled out the 'you' but with relief, that his prayers had been answered. He was so damn happy, so damn _lucky_ he was!

"Uh… Ok, w-would you like to come back to my car with me?" The blonde guy looked uneasy, at this bringing a strange and wet stranger into his car. Al smiled, and sauntered with what he hoped was sexiness over to the blonde. The blonde turned around, and started off to his car and hunched his shoulders. Al noticed he _really_ was nervous about this, and that he probably had no way of knowing if either one of them was gonna do something they'd regret. And it'd probably be Al. And he wouldn't regret it. And no, he _wasn't_ going to kill the yummy blonde. Not just yet… Al giggled to himself, putting his hand on his mouth to muffle his laughter at his own joke. God… he was going to really _not_ regret this night anymore. They both reached the car, and the blonde unlocked it. Al hopped into the passenger seat, and the blonde in the other side. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad night after all.

The ride was becoming _increasingly_ awkward now. Al had attempted to make small talk, and also did the blonde but it didn't work for either of them. So, Al decided he would jump onto a totally random and quite frankly, a topic that just _might_ get him kicked out of the car.

"I'm bi. And you're hot." Al stated outright, not beating round the bush and just saying it as bluntly as possible. The blonde looked at him with absolute shock, almost slamming on the brakes.

"W-what?! Why a-are you telling me this?!" He gaped at Al, surprise written right across his face.

"Eyes on the road sugar, eyes on the road." Al said, grabbing the stranger's head and turning it to the front.

"Uh… right. But um, why did you tell me that?" The blonde stuttered out, obviously uncomfortable with the topic, but curious enough not to drop it. _Yet_.

"Well, I tried making small talk, and that didn't work out well. So, I decided to come up with the most shocking subject I could think of." Al said, smirking as he leaned back in the car, arms folded tightly across his chest. The blonde cleared his throat, and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Alfred." He said quickly.

"What?" Al asked, turning to the other with curiosity and wonder in his eyes. Hang on, did this stranger know him or…?

"My name. My name is Alfred." Ah, so that was it. The blonde was just introducing himself.

"Thank _god_. I thought you knew me. My name is also Alfred, but I call myself Al." Al replied, sighing in relief. All he needed right now, was to have an encounter with one of those guys who he had a one night stand with, and thought it was 'true love'. Al's theory was that true love only existed in fairytales, and he had a damn good reason to believe that due to his childhood.

"You… know that many people?" Alfred asked, peering at him out the corner of his eye.

"Not _know_ per se, but you could say met and did once." Al said dismissively, waving his hand in the air.

"Wait a second. You actually _are_ a hooker?" Alfred asked, blatantly staring.

"What?! God no! I just get around. Jeez." Al sighed, relaxing. Damn it. He _really_ hated it when people assumed he was a hooker, even though he didn't damn dress like one. The rest of the car ride was awkward and silent, and Al felt more and more like a burden as they turned into the area where Al lived. He was thinking about, taking advantage of this cute guy. And that was wrong, when he'd given him a ride home. But god damn… Those hips… Those lips, strong arms, tousled hair, scared blue eyes, and that glorious sun kissed skin he just wanted to _pepper_ with kisses. He caught Alfred staring at him occasionally, and that satisfied him. For _now_. They turned into Al's block, and he sighed. He directed Alfred to his house, and they pulled into the driveway in front of it. Al unbuckled his seat belt, and was about to get out, when his arm was grabbed. He turned around, to see Alfred holding onto his arm, with an iron grip.

"What is it sweetie?" Al asked, smirking slightly.

"Um… you'll be fine?"

"Of _course_ I will. I live here, ya know."

"Uh… Yeah, that's right. Well see ya." Even though he said that, Alfred still didn't let go of Al's arm. Al smirked knowingly, and leaned forwards, right into Al's face. He grinned brightly, and rested his hand on Al's left knee.

"Ya gonna let go, or…?" Al chided, all the while his heart leaped up and down merrily. Alfred just gave him a blank and surprised face, as his cheeks grew bright red. Al chuckled darkly, and leaned even more forward. He pressed his lips onto Alfred's, enjoying the shock that he got from the other. He stayed like that for a while, until Alfred's thoughts kicked in, and he started to kiss back. They started kissing for a while, and then Al slid back. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket, and put it in Alfred's hand.

"Call me sugar lump." Al smirked, and backed out of the car. He shut the door, and watched Alfred turn down the road. He didn't drive particularly well, because he was obviously still reeling for the kiss. Al waited till he was out of sight and out a hand on his face and grinned goofily. God… He felt so damn happy. A dark red blush rose up on his cheeks, and he crouched down to the floor holding his jumping heart and stomach. Maybe… He was in love now, for the _very_ first time.

End~!


End file.
